


Show Me Going

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)



Series: Dean and Cas Bingo [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Angels, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Background Sabriel, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Worries About Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel and Gabriel are Not Angels, Dean Winchester Worries About Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is a Novak, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, I don't know anything about how police officers work, Law Student Sam Winchester, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Police Detective Gabriel, Police Lieutenant Castiel, Police Sergeant Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Stanford Student Sam Winchester, enjoy this highly inaccurate piece of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas
Summary: "Novak, 8486, show me going."Castiel almost dropped his walkie. "Dean?" he choked out."8486, I have you going."orThere's some shit going down. Dean responds and Cas freaks out.





	Show Me Going

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about how police operations work. Okay? I'm getting 99% of this from Brooklyn Nine-Nine and the other 1% from a video I saw yesterday. I apologize for any inaccuracies.
> 
> This was written for the Sam Winchester, Destiel, and Castiel bingos. It covers the squares "Stanford!Sam", "Hurt/Comfort", and "Free Space".
> 
> Enjoy!

“10-74 at Stanford Law.”

“Requesting additional units, squad dispatch,” crackled the pleasant female voice across the walkie.

“Hilbert, 8633. Show me going.”

“8633 I have you going,” replied the woman on the other end.

“West, 8720, show me going.”

“8720, I have you going.”

“Novak, 8486. Show me going.”

Castiel almost dropped his walkie. “_Dean_?” he choked out, despite knowing that his husband couldn’t hear him.

“8486, I have you going.”

“Is that Deano?” Gabriel asked from behind Cas. He nodded numbly.

“That’s his badge number,” he murmured. Abruptly, he slammed his hand down on the desk. “_Fuck_!” His brother reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

“He’ll be fine, alright Cassie? Dean’s a good sergeant. Lord knows he’s hadta be.”

Cas sighed. “I know he will, but that won’t stop me from worrying.”

Gabe smiled tightly. “Oh, I know. I wouldn’t ask you to. Just want to make sure you’re not panicking.”

Cas shrugged. “Well.” But he didn’t say anything else. He wasn’t sure he had anything to add.

#~+~#

_Ten minutes earlier…_

Dean was on his lunch break, sitting in a steakhouse when he heard the call over the radio.

“Unidentified threat at Stanford Law. Potential shooter.”

He glanced at his walkie. He wasn’t on duty, but he was also less than a mile away from Stanford. He took a deep breath. _Leave work at work, Novak_, he thought to himself, _I gotta learn how to shut off_. He forced himself to take a bite of his steak, then another, then another, and pretty soon all shooter-at-Stanford-related thoughts were pushed from his mind.

…But not far, because as soon as he heard 10-74 – which meant “shots fired at Stanford Law” – he was back in his Sergeant Mode. He dropped his fork and flagged a waiter to pay.

“Requesting additional units, squad dispatch.”

He pulled out his credit card and handed it to the waiter. He signed the receipt. His right knee bounced impatiently as he waited, one hand on his walkie, which was sitting on the table next to him as he listened to other officers calling in their badge numbers. As soon as his credit card was returned to him and folded back into his wallet, one hand slid it back into his back pocket while the other went to his walkie. “Novak, 8486, show me going,” he said urgently as he practically sprinted back to his squad car.

“8486, I have you going.” The female operator’s voice issued quietly from his walkie, intermingled with static.

Dean sighed as he slid into the driver’s seat of his car. “You got this, Novak, you can do it.”

But his heart was pounding. _Stanford Law. Shots fired at Stanford Law. Active shooter on campus._

_Sammy is at Stanford Law. Literally right now._

_Gas, gas, gas._

His door was barely closed before he was speeding down the street, siren blasting, cars pulling over left and right to get out of his way.

These were the days he was really, really glad Sam had convinced him to go to the Academy.

And of course, that thought led him back to _holy shit, Sam is in danger, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_. He groaned out loud and slammed the palm of his hand on the steering wheel. “Goddammit!”

_Pull yourself together. This is your job, you can handle it._

The phone was still ringing in Cas’ hand. “Hey, this is Dean. I’m probably on duty or asleep right now, so I can’t answer. Leave your name, number, and nightmare at the tone.”

“I can’t get through!” he groaned. “Fuck!”

“He’s fine,” Gabriel reminded him. “He’s going to be fine.”

“He’s my husband, okay? You can tell me he’ll be fine all you want and I’m still going to freak out about him driving into an active shooter situation!” The phone fell out of his hand from his violent gesticulating and clattered across the floor. Captain Shurley walked up to him.

“Lieutenant Novak,” he said quietly. Cas turned too fast to look at him, Gabriel still at his shoulder.

“Yes, sir?”

“Take a break. Get back in here in an hour, with or without Sergeant Novak. You can’t function like this.”

Cas took a deep breath. “Thank you, sir.”

“At least one identified shooter, there might be more.”

Dean exhaled loudly. “Right.” He took a deep breath and shoved the big brother in him down as deep as it could go and forced himself to be a Police Officer for a few minutes. He pulled out his phone to turn it off and swore.

From Cas: Dean Michael Winchester Novak if you don’t make it out of this I will never forgive you. [now]  
From Cas: Baby, I’m worried [3 minutes ago]  
From Cas: 2 missed calls [6 minutes ago]  
From Cas: You’re responding? [8 minutes ago]

“Dammit. I’m sorry Cas, I love you, but I don’t have time right now,” he whispered to his phone.

Cas took a deep breath as Gabriel handed him an ice cream cone. (He had protested against any need for excess sugar, but his brother wouldn’t hear it.) “I wish I could unsend those texts,” he muttered, rolling his eyes at himself. “That’s his job. I can’t hold him back from doing his job, any more than he can hold me back from doing mine. God, I feel like an asshole.”

“You’re not an asshole,” Gabriel offered. “You’re just an extremely overprotective husband. Which makes sense, considering the life Sam and Dean have lived. I understand why you’d want to protect him. But you can’t, not always. You can’t save everyone, hard as you try. And I know I’ve said it before, so sue me, but Dean really is going to be just fine. You gotta remember he’s probably running on pure adrenaline.”

“Why…” Cas trailed off as the realization hit him like a brick wall. “It’s at Stanford.” He doubled over, burying his face in his knees. “He’s worried about Sam. Why didn’t I think of that earlier?”

“Because you were busy trying to protect something _you _love. While you were worrying about Dean – don’t apologize, little brother, I can see on your face that you’re trying to apologize and I won’t hear it – I was worrying about Samsquatch.”

**“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_,” Sam muttered as he pushed his way through the building. He could hear the weapons discharge in the not-so-distant distance, and the screams of fellow students and faculty members. He was practically sprinting down the hall at this point, searching for anywhere he could go that wouldn’t be locked down. He saw the bathroom sign – it was the women’s bathroom, but he wasn’t too concerned with that at the moment – and shoved the door open, slipping into the first unoccupied stall, locking the door, and balancing himself on top of the toilet.**

**(He had to duck so they wouldn’t be able to see his head, but it wasn’t that big of a sacrifice to make, considering it could very well mean his life.)**

He met up with Detectives Hilbert and West and they kicked the door to the Robert Crown Law Library open, guns at the ready, watching each other’s backs as they made their way through the building.

Dean swept his flashlight across one hallway. “Clear,” he announced, and the other two advanced. “Bathroom,” he told them, pointing to the door. They both nodded and the group moved together towards the bathroom.

Hilbert reached out from max distance and shoved the first stall door open. “Clear,” he called back. They shuffled forward and he pushed on the next one. It didn’t budge.

Hilbert rapped quietly on the door a couple of times. “This is the PAPD, please come out with your hands up.”

There was the sound of the lock being turned and a tall, thin student with shoulder-length brown hair emerged with his hands at eye level. It took everything in Dean’s power not to acknowledge him, and even more not to sweep him up and hug him for about ten minutes because _thank god you’re okay_.

“Dean?” Sam asked with a surprised expression, then corrected himself. “Sorry, uh… Sergeant Win- fuck, _Novak_. I’m never gonna get used to that, am I?”

Dean ignored his question. “Sir, please exit the building and get as far away as you can. Someone will find you later and escort you back to your home.”

Sam nodded, hiding his disappointment behind a careful mask of impassiveness. Dean had trained him well. (He felt a small pang of guilt at that thought.) “Thank you, Sergeant,” he replied formally before exiting the building.

As they moved on, Dean sighed in relief. “Do you know that kid?” West asked.

Dean nodded. “You could say that.”

**Sam sprinted across campus all the way to Dean’s squad car.**

Gabriel’s phone buzzed abruptly. He pulled it out and read the text, then grinned before showing it to Castiel.

From Samoose: Just saw Dean. He made me get off campus. Does Cas know he’s here?

Cas smiled. “Dean’s safe, then.”

“I told you that he would be,” Gabe reminded him. His brother stuck out his tongue.

“I know what you told me,” he repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. Then he sighed, conceding. “Thank you,” he murmured, smiling gratefully.

“I love ya, brother,” Gabe told him, ruffling his hair compassionately.

“Three casualties,” Dean sighed fifty minutes later, when he and Sam were on the road on their way back to the precinct. “Three casualties, and eleven injuries, seven of which might end up being fatal.”

“You can’t save everyone, my love,” Cas muttered, still holding his husband. He hadn’t let go of him for almost five minutes. “God, I was so worried about you.”

Dean buried his face in Cas’ shoulder. “It’s okay, babe. It’s okay, I’m here. I love you so much.”

**Sam grinned as a particular blond walked over to him, watching Cas and Dean’s reunion just like he was. “Aren’t they sweet,” he drawled. Sam laughed.**

**“They are,” he agreed, despite knowing that Gabe was being sarcastic. “I’m- I’m really happy for Dean. And Cas too, obviously, but… you know, nobody’s ever meant as much to Dean as Cas does.”**

**“Except for you,” Gabe reminded him. Sam shrugged.**

**“I don’t count. He had to care about me or I wouldn’t still be alive. Woulda died of hypothermia or starvation before I hit double-digits if Dean wasn’t constantly worrying about me. He doesn’t usually care about people he doesn’t have to, or at least he does his best not to. But he cares about Cas, and it shows, and it matters.”**

**Gabriel grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him gently. “I love you, Moosekavitch,” he murmured.**

**Sam smiled against his mouth, knowing that was his way of saying ‘I was nearly as worried about you as Dean was’. “I love you too.”**

#~+~#

From Bae 😍: Wow, you were really worried about me, weren’t you? [4 minutes ago]

To Bae 😍: Of course I was worried, Dean. You can’t go off and die before our one-year wedding anniversary. [2 minutes ago]

From Bae 😍: It’s hard, I know. It’s hard to be a cop in a relationship with another cop. But I love you, okay, and I don’t plan on disappearing anytime soon. You’re stuck with me. [2 minutes ago]

To Bae 😍: Wouldn’t have it any other way. [now]

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by B99 and the lockdown/active shooter procedures at my school.
> 
> Love,  
-Fake Dean


End file.
